LOVE YOU IN MY EVERY BREATH
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: "Orang yang sangat ku cintai." /"Aku tahu. Aku bahagia, sasuke, aku bahagia karena mencintaimu." /"Aku akan selalu mencintai mu, Haruno Sakura."/"Mencintaimu dalam setiap hembusan nafas ku,"


Disclamer: selalu jadi milik Mashasi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: SakuSasu

Warning: TYPO, CERITA JELEK, DSB kekurangan yang lain

**Selamat membaca**

**Jangan lupa _review_ yah..**

**LOVE YOU IN MY EVERY BREATH : BY MIURA MIHARU **

Senja menguning di barat, cahanyanya menyinari raga ku, masuk kedalam indra penglihatan ku.

Ku pejamkan mataku, merasakan hembusan angin yang menggerak gerakan beberapa helai rambut raven, dan pakaianku.

Siapa aku?, kau selalu menjawab aku ini orang yang sangat kau cintai yakan Sakura. Tapi tidak bagiku, menurutku aku ini orang yang sangat jahat, jahat sekali.

Kau ingat sakura, saat kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada ku?,

"_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."_

saat itu hari valentain, dengan membawa sebuah kotak berbentuk hati kau mengatakanitu padaku, kau tahu aku sangat senang, sebegitu senangnya hingga aku ingin memelukmu saat itu juga, tapi gengsi Uchiha ku melarang ku melakukan itu, dan menggantikanya dengan kata-kata pedas dan tajam ku.

"_Aku tidak menyukaimu, tetapi karena kau repot-repot membuatkan ku benda itu, aku akan menjadi pacar mu."_

Kau tahu Sakura?, saat itu aku bohong, aku sangat menyukaimu, aku sungguh ingin jadi pacarmu, sungguh dari hatiku, bukan karena balas budi.

Saat itu kau menangis kan?, hatiku sangat perih Sakura, sakit sekali, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan?, aku terlahir dengan sifat dingin dan gensi yang begitu tinggi.

"_Terimakasih"_

Itu yang kau ucapkan di sela-sela tangisan mu, senyum mengembang di wajah mu. Kenapa? Kenapa berterima kasih Sakura?.

"_Terimakasih karena mau menerimaku, Sasuke"_

Kau tersenyum lembut kearah ku, sedangkan aku hanya menatap datar dirimu, jahatkan?, aku sangat jahat Sakura.

Apakah hanya itu kejahatan ku?, tentu saja tidak, apa kau ingat hari dimana aku mengusirmu keluar dari rumah ku?

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun ku, waktu itu aku menunggumu kedatangan mu, acara pemotongan kue ku tunda sampai kau datang nanti, para tamu undangan pun sudah muali resah karena penundaan yang begitu lama itu, tapi aku tidak perduli, ku putuskan kue pertama ku untuk mu.

Saat itu kau datang dengan menggunakan dress merah marun selutut, yang di beri aksen bungga mawar di dada kiri mu, aku tersenyum tipis kearah mu, tapi senyum ku memudar saat kau datang menggandeng seorang teman ku yang berambut duren Uzumaki Naruto.

Emosiku memuncak, mungkin kecemburuan telah menguasai diri ku hingga membuatku berkata-kata kasar padamu, buakan hanya kata-kata kasar ku, tetapi juga pengusiran kejam yang ku lakukan padamu, aku sangat jahat bukan.

Ku tatap punggung mu dari belakang, wajahmu sedikit menoleh ke arah ku, wajah pucatmu tersenyum kepadaku, dan bergumam kata maaf, yang hanya di balas tatapan dingin oleh ku.

Pucat?, ya kau sangat pucat waktu itu, bodohnya diriku tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya?, bodohnya aku tak membiarkan mu menjelaskan keterlambatanmu terlebih dahulu?, bodohnya aku karena Narutolah yang menyadari penderitaan mu terlebih dahulu?, aku hanya memandang ego ku dan tak memandang cinta tulusmu.

Bukan hanya jahat kan Sakura?, aku juga laki-laki bodoh, bahkan aku baru menyadari penderitaan mu, saat kau masuk rumah sakit.

Aku ingat dengan jelas wajah lesu dan sayu mu terbaring di ranjang putih itu, kudekati dirimu ku belay rambut merah mudamu, dan itu sukses membuat emerald indahmu terbuka dari selimutnya.

"Sasuke." bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar suara merdu mu yang begitu kesakitan menyebut nama ku.

Namun di setiap deru nafasmu, kau selalu bisa menampakan senyum manismu pada diriku.

Aku ingat, empat tahun lalu, di waktu yang sama, di saat-saat yang sama, di tempat yang sama sekarang aku duduk bersama mu menikmati senja sore yang begitu indah.

Dengan senyum manis kau tertidur di pundak ku, mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk ku dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan parau.

Flasback

Setelah meratapi diri ku, karena baru menyadari kesalahan terbesar ku, aku berlari menuju kamar mu, aku ingin menemui mu, meminta maaf pada mu, menggungkapkan perasaan ku, memngucapkan semua yang ku pendam untukmu.

Setelah tiba di kamar mu, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan mu di sana, hanya ada seorang suster yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur mu.

Ku tanyakan keberadaan mu pada suster itu, setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, aku berlari dengan cepat, menuju atap rumah sakit di mana keberadaan mu berada

Setelah tiba di sana, ku tatap punggung mu yang sedang duduk menatap langit oranye di barat, ku peluk tubuh mu dari belakang.

"Ada apa?." suara lemah mu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarn ku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersama mu."

Tawa mu mendengar pernyaaan ku, ku lepaskan pelukan ku kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada yang lucu?.".

kau menggeleng, bibir pucat mu kembali tersenyum lembut "Aku hanya bahagia." emerald mu menatap ku dalam.

"Baguslah," gumamku acuh.

Mata hari semakin menurun, warna oranye kini berubah menjadi kemerahan, menandakan malam akan segera tiba sebentar lagi.

"bruk" ku rasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh punggung ku, aku sudah tahu apa itu, apa lagi kalau bukan kepala merah muda gadis yang sangat ku cintai, kepala mu tentunya.

"Sakura," ku panggil nama mu pelan, kau pun ber 'Hm' menjawab ku

"Aku siapa?," tanyaku dengan sedikit keraguan di setiap katanya.

"Kau siapa?, tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke." dengan suara pelan, kau menjawabku.

"Tidak, maksutku Uchiha Sasuke itu siapa menurutmu?," tanyaku lagi

Mata mu mulai terpejam, mungkin kau lelah, itu yang ku pikirkan.

"Orang yang sangat ku cintai." kini suaramu lebih pelan dari tadi, jujur itu membuat ku sedikit khawatir, tapi ku tepis semua pikiran negative ku.

"Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu Sakura" sudut bibirmu terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum sangat-sangat manis.

"Aku tahu. Aku bahagia, sasuke, aku bahagia karena mencintaimu." hati ku tenang mendengar perkataan itu, kau tahu?, kau juga bodoh?, kenapa kau mau dengan orang sejahat aku sakura?, tapi aku senang, sangat senang mendengarnya.

Kini sudut bibirku yang terangkat "Aku juga, bahagia karena mencintai mu," gumam ku pelan.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, tidak ada cahanya yang menerangi kami berdua, sangat gelap.

Ku tatap wajah mu sangat dalam, perlahan air mataku menetes, ku peluk tubuh dingin mu dengan erat, tak kurasakan lagi denyut jantung mu yang sudah sangat lemah itu, tak ku rasakan lagi nafas tersengal-sengalmu itu, ku kecup pelan pucuk kepala mu.

"_**Aku akan selalu mencintai mu, Haruno Sakura."**_

End Flash back

Kejadian itu bahkan masih terasa nyata hingga sekarang, bahkan dirimu masih serasa berada di samping ku.

Gila bukan?

Sampai saat ini setiap kali aku ke sini, aku selalu dapat melihat mu tersenyum kearah ku, duduk di sampingku, memeluk ku, aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan mu, Sakura.

Aku mencintaimu sampai kapan pun, walau kita di alam berbeda, aku akan tetap mencintai mu, hingga nanti kita di pertemukan kembali.

"Mencintaimu dalam setiap hembusan nafas ku,"

_**The end**_

Haloo #melambai

Kembali lagi dengan fic gak je plus jelek buatan saya #plak.

Maaf jika hanya jadi sampah,, hehehe..

Saya harap para readers suka dan sudi kiranya untuk **mereview**fic abal ini#di tending

Tapi kalo para readers gak suka dan minta di delete, akan saya delete kok #menatap fic dengan tidak rela.

Pokonya mah yang penting di review, mau minta delete silahkan mau di biarin juga gapapa.

Sekian kata-kata singkat dari saya, banyak kesalahan mohon di maafkan.

MIURA MIHARU

**R&R **


End file.
